


Looking For Three Fics

by burnside



Category: Women’s Soccer RPF
Genre: College, F/F, Hawaii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnside/pseuds/burnside
Summary: I know a lot of details about these three I just need namesThese have just been in my mind
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 15
Kudos: 2





	Looking For Three Fics

First Fic: It’s a college au where tobin and christen both attend  
Christen knows Tobin from past soccer camps but tobin doesn’t recognize her. Tobin walks by the soccer field where Christen and Julie are practicing and Tobin gets hit on the head with the ball. Julie is Christens roommate. Tobin becomes Julie’s tutor and Julie tries to set both of them up by swapping clothes. Kelly gets too drunk one night and trashes christens house leaving tobin to have to help christen clean up the house.

Second Fic: Christen moves to Hawaii after a breakup and meets surfer tobin. Tobin is taking care of her deceased friends daughter. Her and Christen try to make a relationship work. Christen runs a coffee plant or something. I think it is called like lost island something like that.

Third Fic: College au where Tobin is on the national team. Christen immediately becomes intrigued with her. They study together one day and fall asleep together. Christen begins to like her but she goes away for like the world cup or some important game. Before Tobin leaves Christen impulsively kisses her and then ignores everyone out of sheer embarrassment. Tobin comes back and I don’t think i got further than that.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all help  
> I know my summaries are bad but hopefully they can help  
> Thank you!


End file.
